


我的神

by Orez



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V are Best Friends, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orez/pseuds/Orez
Summary: 色气守神人果vs淫荡有故事泰
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 7





	我的神

我是田柾国。  
从小到大我就一直守着一个人。  
我也不知为何要这样，这似乎是我们家族的传统。  
他叫金泰亨，被封在冰棺里，我每天的职责就是守着他，等他醒来。  
他长得很漂亮，如神邸那般，我守了他二十多年也没腻，我期待他的醒来。  
功夫不负有心人，他醒了，冰棺开了，我看他从弥漫的寒气中坐起，睁开了那双眸子，是晶蓝色的。  
"你终于醒了，泰亨。"我像一位多年未见的老友那样对他说道。  
他对我笑了笑，我的心跳的厉害，周围的寒气只让我感觉温暖。  
我慢慢的凑近他，他竟然伸手挽住了我的脖子，我感觉脸颊发烫，却又异常期待。  
他吻了我。  
像是打开了某种开关，我给予激烈的回应，只想给这个让我苦等了几年的坏神仙一点惩罚。

·

我撕咬着他的唇，看着他被我吻的喘不过气来，看着他平时苍白的脸染上了红晕，我第一次听到了他的声音。  
"柾国……"  
我不知道他为什么会知道我的名字，但我知道他的声音很好听，沙哑的在我耳边低吟，那双晶蓝色的眼睛里是对我慢慢的爱意和情欲。  
我也要回以相同的爱意。  
我试着脱他的衣服，那套厚重的礼服异常繁琐，但是我爱这样，一件一件的脱下来，看着他衣衫渐没的模样，看着他的身子一点一点的对我展露。  
我在他的锁骨上咬了一口，满意的看着他低吟了一声，脱下了最后一件衣服。  
他也为我解着衣服，我感觉身下的冰棺都快被我们俩的身子融化掉了。  
"柾国的……"他吻了吻我的嘴角，说:"怎么越来越大了呢？"  
我知道他在调戏我，他把手伸向了我的阳具，那双修长白暂的手，带着一丝丝的凉意，帮我撸动着。  
真想快点操死他。  
那个冰清玉洁的人，怎么就能怎么淫荡呢。  
他显然有些吃力，我当然不满足于这些，他开始两只手为我撸动，顶端已经有了些透明液体，但我还是不想射。  
我把手伸向了他的背后，把手指插入了那朵可爱的花苞。  
肠肉立马吸附上来，一股电流顺着我的手指，一张一合的绞着我，我差点就忍不住射了出来，我用手指把它撑开了，看到了里面艳红色的媚肉。  
"唔……"  
该死，他含住了我的阳具。  
他用舌头一圈圈的绕着眼转，描绘着我暴起的青筋，吐出来时还发出"啵"的声音，就这样用他那双纯洁的眼睛仰视着我，嘴里却不停地吞吐着我的阳具，后背完美的肌肉曲线，他扭扭腰，又收紧了穴，我顺着他的意又加入了一根手指，快速的抽插着。  
"啊……嗯……"他把我的阳具吐了出来，控制不住的张嘴呻吟。  
要更快一些，我想，他的穴开始控制不住的一张一合，肠液流了下来，我的手指处于一片黏腻之中。  
他的身子真的很敏感，就像这样他就射出了爱液，我一点不剩的全舔了干净，还把舌头展示给他看，意料之中的他红了脸，也因此染上了更重的情欲。  
可爱的人连爱液都是甜的，我又吻上他，把嘴中的爱液递给他，分享着甜蜜。  
我扒开他的腿，真是完美的腿型，小花苞已经为我展开了，他的手在花苞周围画着圈圈，享受的表情像在邀请着我。  
现在就操死他。  
我拉开他的手，把我饥渴已久的阳具放了进去。  
真是爽到要死。  
"柾国……呜……"我看到他的泪顺着脸颊划下:"太大了。"  
"很快就好了……"我安慰着他，虽然我现在也十分难受，虽然他流泪的样子让我更想狠狠地欺负。   
我慢慢的抽动着，之前的润滑做的很顺利，我的速度渐渐加快，盯着他的脸，看着他舒服的呻吟，津液来不及吞下，顺着脖颈留下，我咬了咬他的乳尖。  
在他身体里随意的驰骋着，我顶弄着那个点，他的肠壁会抽搐似得一张一缩，身下已被我打出白沫。  
"就是那里……啊……不要了柾国……"  
"太快了……"  
恶趣味般的，我会更加快的冲刺，他捂住了嘴巴，弓起了身体，一颤一颤的，我咬住了他的脖颈，就像猛兽咬住了猎物一样。  
我射了。  
我抱住了他。  
"金泰亨……金泰亨……"  
我默念着他的名字，他松开了手，虽然泪流满面却抵挡不住愉悦的神情。  
"太舒服了柾国……"他咬了咬我的乳尖:"还想让柾国射这里。"  
淫荡的，情欲的。  
我把他翻了个身，阳具在他身体内旋转一圈，他又舒服的夹紧了穴。  
"好好看看自己的样子吧，泰亨。"  
我把他的脸对着晶莹剔透的冰棺，如一面镜子般，我捏了捏他紧致又富有肉感的臀，拍红了他的屁股，耸动着胯，看着里面的媚肉时不时被粗黑翻出来。  
"再快点柾国……"  
"不行哦泰亨，快了就看不清了你现在的样子了。"  
他低下了头，我知道，他一定清楚的看到了自己现在的模样。  
"你知道吗，你没醒的时候我就想这样对你了，想砸开冰棺，这样肆无忌惮的侵犯你这样的神邸。"  
他颤抖了一下身子，我把我的一切变态想法说出来，他感到惊讶，我也感到了他的兴奋。  
他身体里的精液顺着留下来，进进出出的被打出了些白沫，那是我的成果。  
"泰亨是要给我生小宝宝吗?"  
"嗯……啊……要生。"  
他回过头来，看着自己被任意侵犯的部位，晶蓝色的眼里淫秽不堪。  
"要给柾国生小宝宝的。"  
该死。  
"如你所愿。"  
我开始疯狂的顶弄着他，可以说是毫无规律，偶尔顶到那一点，就会一起舒服的大叫。  
"唔……"他伸手抚慰着自己的前端，炙热的喷涌而出，我加紧了顶弄，不久后后面也迎来了高潮，趴在冰棺上，挺着他那翘臀，转过脸来是高潮过后的失神。  
我不知道我压着他做了几次，我射在了他身体里，射在了他的小腹上，射在了他的脸上，又射在了他嘴里。  
我喜欢把他的腿折过来，这个姿势绝对完美，抓着他的细小腿，在他的大腿内侧留下牙印。  
我喜欢盯着他的脸，看着他因为自己而产生的各种诱人表情，痛苦的，愉悦的，诱惑的。  
我感觉到了累，但是我依旧想操他，想一直操他。  
我深埋与他体内，会俯视着观察他身上青紫的痕迹。  
他又过来抱住了我。  
"下次不会让你再等我了，柾国……"  
-END-


End file.
